


Apprenticeship

by lejardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OC, Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war and after years of never having an apprentice Severus Finally gets one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything of the Harry Potter universe.

Severus Snape sat in his office finally relaxed. The end of the year had come and he was free to do whatever he wanted for the summer. No Voldemort to call him (it was now eight years since the war). He finished his paperwork and retired to his private quarters and removed his robe and jacket and stretched out on his soft sofa. He nodded off to sleep and found himself somewhere unfamiliar. He was in a large room, larger than the great hall he noted. And everything was bright as if the sun shone: bright whites, blues, golds, greens, and reds. He looked around him and found himself walking towards nothing. He was utterly alone. It wasn’t till he saw a dark figure ahead of him did he realize where he was.

Severus was able to make out an hourglass shape. As he got closer he was able to see long black hair that flowed like ink even though there was no breeze. He couldn’t make out a face or anything else for that matter. The figure, which he could tell was female, was a few inches shy of being his height. He would have loved to see what she looked like but she was completely shrouded in darkness. The figure before him said nothing but held out their hand. Severus looked down and took the object inside. It was a necklace with a blue sapphire pendant set in gold. On the gold was inscribed Bona iure hortus. Once he had taken it and examined it the black figure dissolved in to nothingness and Severus was once awake. When he sat up he felt the item in his hand. Deciding to keep it safe he put the necklace around his neck and tucked it in. 

“Severus, may I have a word in my office?” came Minerva’s voice through the floo. With a sigh he shrugged on his jacket, leaving his robe. And made his way up to her office.

“Absinthe.” Was the password to get in. apparently Minerva had taken a liking to the drink. 

“Ah, Severus, how are you?”

“Fine.” He grumbled out. “Why have you called for me?”

“I thought it time for you to take on an apprentice my dear.” She said beaming. “And I have quite the apprentice for you.” Severus did not say anything but stood there. Minerva handed him a folder about an inch thick. “I think you should take this and look over the file Severus.” At that she went back to her work. He had been dismissed. Severus turned on his heel and walked out and returned to his quarters and threw the file on his coffee table for later. For now he just wanted to be alone and relax.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the end of that school year and Severus was greatly enjoying his solitude. He had forgotten all worries and had taken to strolling through the forbidden forest during the day and night. The creatures that resided in the forest still held him high, afraid to cross his path. After one of these strolls he returned to the castle where he ran in to Minerva. He could not avoid her.

“Ah, Severus. Going for a walk?”

“Coming back from one.” He answered flatly.

“Have you looked at the file yet? What do you think?” The file, what file? He’d forgotten about the file. Shit!

“I haven’t made up my mind as of yet.” Smooth Severus.

“Okay, tell me when you do.” At that she departed leaving him to continue to his quarters once again. Severus shut and warded the door behind him and removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He sat on his sofa and picked up the file. Eden Caligo was the name on the file. He opened it and was met by a picture of the young woman. It was of her from head to toe and she seemed to be in a muggle uniform of sorts. She looked to be bored and unimpressed with the world. A look he knew well; she stood straight and strong and tall. He read over her information. Eden was born and raised in the United States. She has no family and was thus put in to an orphanage until the age of eleven where her magical powers were realized and she was sent to the Salem School of Magic. 

Eden excelled in every class and even took the NEWTS, which to Severus surprise, she had done equally if not slightly better than him. She had left behind the muggle world and made a place for herself in the wizarding world joining the military. She had exceeded in the military and became a Valkyrie. Hence the black uniform and the medals and whatnot attached to her jacket. She was looking to be his apprentice in Potions.  
Severus still taught potions after years of wanting to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After only teaching it for one year he gave up and returned to his beloved potions. 

Severus read the recommendations from some of her professors and those of her superiors in the military. She came with high praise and, he thought to himself, she may be a know it all but he was hoping she would be better than Granger. He mulled over the thought of having an apprentice when he began to remember his apprenticeship from his own master. The man was cruel thought Severus. His master had come close to killing not only Severus but also himself.   
The next day Severus found Minerva outside enjoying the warm June sunshine.

“Have you made a decision?”

“I’ll take her. Hopefully she isn’t a dunderhead.” He ground out and left her there. 

Eden had received an owl saying that she had been accepted. She sat on the floor of her bedroom reading the acceptance letter. 

Dear Ms. Caligo,

I am proud to say your apprenticeship has been accepted. You will be apprenticing under Master of Potions, Professor Severus Snape. You will be starting six days from now on Monday. You are required to be here by Sunday. I trust you will be well prepared for the task at hand.

Sincerely,  
Headmaster of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall

Eden was beside herself and was happy. She immediately set out over the next four days gathering everything she would possibly need. Eden had no family and few acquaintances to say goodbye to. She quickly packed all of her things in two trunks and left on Sunday morning with her familiar Umbraslan.   
She made it to Hogwarts a few hours later. She could not apparate to someplace she had never been. Minerva met her in front of the large doors in to the castle.

“Good afternoon Ms. Caligo.” Said Minerva smiling. It took her a while to notice the large black cat beside her. 

“Good afternoon Headmaster.”

“Call me Minerva and might I ask what and who is this?” she said motioning to Eden’s familiar. 

“This is my familiar Umbraslan he is a black lion.” At that Minerva’s eyes widened. 

“In all my years in this world I have never seen one.” They walked through the castle down to the dungeons. As they walked Minerva took in the beauty of the young woman standing next her. In her picture she was gorgeous but it did her no justice. There was not one blemish on her chocolate brown skin. Eden had the most beautiful set of brown eyes she’d ever seen. She wore a uniform that required her to wear a short skirt that hit above the knee and a jacket much like that of Severus’ own, though she wore it open due to the heat. Minerva could see the hourglass and her ample breasts and could see that when she walked the long French braid down her back swayed like her hips. She walked like a lioness. Immediately she wondered if Severus would notice. They finally made it to the front door of his office and knocked.

“Enter.” He drawled out.

“Severus your apprentice has arrived.” As she said this Eden and Umbraslan stepped from behind her.

“I’ll take it from here Minerva.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” she turned towards Eden and smiled. “Good luck.” She whispered and winked. Minerva left while gently closing the door behind her. Severus and Eden stood there quietly for a moment before she stepped forward and held out her hand to shake his. He never took it but scanned her from head to toe. Severus noticed her curves and that she was probably magically and physically strong. He noted her long black hair brought back in a braid down her back. 

“What is this?” he asked pointing to the adolescent lion standing beside her. 

“This is my familiar Umbraslan. He is a black lion.” She was confident in her words. Severus’ eyebrows arched up. How did she get a black lion? They’re supposed to be extinct. 

“Where did you get him and for how long have you had him?”

“I found him actually wandering the grounds of my school when I was eleven.” She noted the confused look that passed on his face for half a second. “No, I don’t go picking up strays he just attached to me so I kept him. He was a cub when I found him.” Can this witch read minds? “Yes I can read minds.”

“How in the….”

“I don’t know I’ve always been able to do it.” Severus realized he had to be careful around her. 

“Follow me.” She followed him to her quarters. They were across from his personal lab and library. “This is your bedroom, bathroom is over there and this will be your supply closet.” Her rooms were palatial she thought. Without pulling out a wand she placed all her things where they belonged. Severus watched as clothes went to her bedroom, robes to the closet by the door books to the shelves. To his amazement a trunk floated in to the supply closet and landed in the floor gently. It opened and the vials inside flew to their shelves in alphabetical and elemental order. He was impressed. “May I see your wand Ms. Caligo?”

“I don’t own one.”

“What?” how does she not have a wand?

“At the Salem School of Witchcraft there was a small group of use that could do magic as powerful if not more powerful than yours with out the use of wands. We find them to be hindrances.” At that Umbraslan walked in and sat by the roaring fire in her living room. “Do you mind if I make a few changes?” Severus said nothing but watched.

The floors had turned from stone to a dark wood. The walls were painted a deep red and the sofa and chairs were updated to more modern furniture but still comfortable. The same was done to all the rooms. What took him five days to do took her about twenty minutes. What is she?

“I am, what they call back home, a child of Hecate.” Severus had actually heard of these children but in all the years he had been teaching at Hogwarts had never met one. Or so he thought. “Actually, the famous Hermione Granger is one.” He stared at her aghast but that quickly passed.

“I will see you at dinner tonight.” He said and left her in her rooms. Eden shrugged her shoulders and changed out of her uniform to something she found much more comfortable; a pair of riding boots, skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a black vest. Everything being black but her shirt of course. She undid the braid and let her hair flow down her back and shoulders. It was comforting to feel her wavy mane of hair fall free. She sat by the fire and relaxed with Umbra (her nickname for him) next to her. Eden napped a bit before finally waking and seeing that it was close to sunset.

“Off to dinner Umbra.” She said. He stretched himself awake and they made their way up to the great hall. She all the while was rolling up her sleeves to past her elbow. The tattooed rings on her arms shown with that of the gold bangles on her wrists. She had also put on her earrings. She found the great hall with the help of some of the paintings who greeted her. Eden pushed open the doors and was met by the large grand room and the table that sat up at the top. All the professors were there. When she entered they all stopped and stared. 

“Ah Eden come up.” Said Minerva smiling. Eden walked up to her and was followed the whole time by all eyes except Severus’. “Everyone this is Ms. Eden Caligo and her familiar Umbraslan. Severus’ apprentice.” They all froze and turned their heads towards him. Eden could hear their thoughts clearly. How can he have an apprentice? He’s never had one. He doesn’t do people. How did he get one so beautiful? At that one she smiled. They all looked back at her and smiled and as if in unison all wished her, “Good Luck!” There was a chair next to Severus. She sat down and pilled some food on her plate and silently and elegantly ate dinner. Severus immediately noticed her tattoos but decided to ask her about them later on. There were about six thick rings on each arm. Finishing her dinner before Severus she leaned back and looked at him.

“Is there anything you will need me for tonight sir?” he looked over at her and noted the immediate title of respect. He was already beginning to like her.

“No. We start tomorrow at eight.”

“Yes sir. Goodnight!” she said. She stood and all the men, with the exception of Severus, stood and wished her goodnight. They watched her walkout, watching the sway of her hips and her hourglass shape and long legs. Severus had been watching her too.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at eight in the morning Eden met her master in the Potions Lab. She stood out of the way as he pulled out five separate caldrons and placed them on one table.   
“Today Ms. Caligo you will be showing me your current potion brewing skills. You will brew for me Veritaserum, Draught of Living Death, Felix Felicis, Polyjuice Potion and Amortencia. Is that understood?”  
“Yes sir.” She hated brewing Amortencia. Nothing good ever came from it. Eden set out and began brewing all five potions. They would finish at different times of the day but the longest would be done by the end of the day. She began all of them at the same time without a problem and seemed to have a timer in her head of when to add the next ingredients or when to mix them again. She sat and waited. The next potion for her to work on out of the five would be Veritaserum. Severus sat and watched as he held a book in his arms. Once again he noted the tattoos on her arms and wondered what the represent. He also noticed the dower look on her face.   
“If I may ask, what are your tattoos for?”  
“The amount of people I’ve killed.” She said flatly. She turned her head slightly and noticed the confused look on his face. She is only twenty-two. How did she kill so many? “I was a soldier Master. Soldiers tend to take lives when they are called to war. I was contracted to hunt down escaped death eaters and kill them myself. Hence the tattoos on my arm and the nom de guerre given to me.”  
“Nom de guerre?”  
“As you know I was a Valkyrie, no.”  
“Yes, I know.  
“And each Valkyrie has a nom de guerre. It can be of water, fire, wind, water, earth or any other material you can think of. For me mine is immaterial.”  
“What is it?” he was interested now. Eden sighed and looked at her hands then over at Severus with a sad look.  
“Valkyrie de mort. Angel of death. Death must find death.” She seemed to hunch on her stool as she looked back at the cauldrons. Immediately Severus wished he never asked. For the rest of the time until lunch they did not speak. By lunch the Veritaserum was finished along with the Polyjuice potion. They had their lunch in his quarters. He had soup while she had specifically asked for a pastrami sandwich on rye and was surprised that the elves actually made it for her. Severus was aghast at the amount of meat on the bread, especially since she had to eat some of it before biting into the sandwich itself. “Would you like a taste sir?”  
He thought for a moment. Without saying a word he picked up a slice of meat and placed it in his mouth. He liked the taste. But didn’t say a word or show it. Eden finished her sandwich and immediately went back to the lab. The next potion that was finished, according to the timer in her head that Severus could not fathom, was the Amortencia. She took a breath and killed the fire. It was complete and the proper color of pink.  
“Ms. Caligo, what do you smell?” it only took her a second to answer.  
“Absolutely nothing sir.” She grit out. This is why she hated making it.  
“Excuse me!” he said. Severus thought she was being contrite.  
“Sir, I never smelled anything when I brew Amortencia. I never have and probably never will.” She answered without looking at him. She placed a stasis charm over the cauldron and sat back on her bench waiting for the Draught of Living Death to add the next ingredients. Severus sat and contemplated this new development. Even he, the dungeon bat, could smell sandalwood and Lily when he brewed Amortencia. He put this on a list of later conundrums to solve.   
“I’ll be back.” He said and glided out of the room towards Minerva’s office. “Absinthe.”  
“Severus, is everything going well?”  
“Yes and No.” Minerva gave him her full attention.  
“Explain.”  
“Ms. Caligo does not use a wand, she apparently was a death eater hunter, and she smells nothing when she brews Amortencia.”  
“Severus, she has lived a harder life than you. There are certain aspects of her that I cannot explain but the lack of any scent for the Amortencia may mean that she does not have a memory of any great smells. Yes for the past four years she was a Death Eater hunter and yes if you’re wondering she does know of your role.” She took a breath. “As for the non need of a wand. I can’t even explain it.” They sat there quietly for a moment before Minerva turned to all of the other portraits of headmasters’ past. “Have any of you ever come across a student who did not have a need for the use of a wand to do magic?” to that they all said no. Severus getting some answers got up to leave and was at the door before Minerva spoke again. “Severus if there are any more oddities in the is young woman please tell me.” Severus nodded his head and walked out. He slowly made his way down to the dungeons.   
By the time Severus returned the Draught of Living Death and some more of the ingredients added and stirred in. The Felix Felicis was finished and the fire put out and put under stasis for Severus’ return. She pointed to the last two potions, which Severus deemed exceptional, not actually saying so of course.   
They sat there a little longer in comfortable silence before a question was going through Severus’ head. Was that the only thing that made her the Valkyrie de mort? And how many others are there who use completely wandless magic?”  
“I could show you what makes me Valkyrie de mort but I would have to do it outside. And there are four others like me. They are also Valkyrie.” He forgot about the mind reading.  
“Could you kindly desist from reading my mind?”  
“Sorry sir.”  
“You have about an hour before you have to do anything for this last potion. Why don’t we go out and you show me? It would be nice to know everything about my apprentice.”  
“Yes Sir.” She followed him outside to the grounds to the field of grass just before the lake. He stood a few yards from her. Eden removed the buttoned down shirt to reveal a racer back tank top that hugged her curves. “If you could hold this?” she handed him her shirt then backed away to her spot. Eden stood there tall and stared at him. Without so much as a muscle twitch her skin went from chocolate brown to inky black, and he froze. The tattoos on her arms though went from black to white and so did her hair. Angel of Death all right!  
A moment later she returned to normal but he noticed the white streaks in her hair. “It wasn’t a complete transformation. I hope I never have to do a complete transformation.” Following his line of sight, “It takes a few minutes for them to go away.” She said dejectedly as she took her shirt away and buttoned it back up. She turned away and walked back to the castle towards the dungeons. Severus walked some paces behind. Was she always this cold? Is the reason she does not smell anything from Amortencia due to her lack of life, for lack of a better word.  
Eden sat back at her stool and waited for the potion to be finished. Severus watched her from the corner of his eye. She did not react and seemed to be at ease down in the dungeons brewing potions. It was then that he realized that when she was with Minerva was she uncomfortable. She forced her smile. When she was with Severus and brewing she was emotionless but calm and sure. Severus was a little put off by her and retired to his quarters.   
The potion was finally finished before dinner and she quickly put out the fire beneath and put a stasis charm on it. She walked over to Severus quarters and knocked on the door.   
“Enter.”  
“The potion is finished sir.” Severus got off his chair and followed her out and inspected the last potion. It took him all of two seconds to inspect the potion through a clear glass ladle.  
“Ms. Caligo, it seems you have a good grasp of potions. You are definitely worth being my apprentice and worth my time.” Severus said as he looked at her. She made no response, not even a smile. She simply nodded her head. “You have the rest of the day off.” At that she nodded her head again and went to her quarters and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

11 MONTHS LATER

Eden had greatly progressed with her potions making and Severus was actually proud to call her his apprentice rather than scoff and walk away. They had gotten on a first name basis, which meant nothing to Eden but Severus liked the way she said his name. Though he hated the two beings in his life that spoke parsel tongue, from her, it sounded as if she were speaking the language whenever she spoke his name. Eden had opened up a little to the other faculty of the school and had stayed at Hogwarts and took over many of Severus’ classes. Though she ruled with an iron fist like her mentor the students still preferred her to Severus. She did not have a penchant for making students cry or insulting their very existence.  
Yes, Severus was proud of the young woman under his tutelage but he still found one flaw that angered him to no extent. She had a problem with doing things quietly. To Severus she seemed to stomp when she walked as if she were doing a military march. Of course no one else found that she stomped. When she apperated it was with a loud bang rather than him were it simply sounded like a small gush of wind. She needed to learn the art of silence and he knew exactly where to send her to learn this art.  
“Eden you will be away from me for a week. You have progressed beyond my expectations and I applaud you for it but you fail at doing things soundlessly.” He saw her confusion. “Quite literally your movements, the way you walk and apparate amongst other things are just too loud. You need to learn the art of silence.”   
“Okay.” Severus then ordered her to pack for a week. She came back ready and they left the grounds of Hogwarts and apperated away to a mansion in the middle of nowhere. She had no clue where she was but she followed Severus up to the front door of the house.  
“Ms. Talbot will be expecting you. I leave you here and will see you in a week.” Before he walked off he turned to her. “Eden…behave!” When had she ever not behaved? She thought to herself. At that he left and she turned and knocked on the door. The door immediately swung open to reveal a small house elf.   
“Ms. Caligo, Ms. Talbot be expecting you. Please leave your bag by the door and follow Julie.” Eden obliged and followed the androgynous house elf. The elf led her to a large room of gray and black. No other colors with in. The windows were open but it was dark outside so therefore it was dark inside even with the lights on. “Please wait here miss.” The elf popped out and Eden sat on one of the sofas in the room. At least it was comfortable. She waited about ten minutes before the door creaked open. A woman much shorter than herself glided up to Eden and shook her hand.  
“I am Anita Talbot.” She said as she gave Eden a once over. “Severus sent you to me to learn the art of Silence I understand. Do you know much about my dear Severus?” Your dear Severus?  
“No, I don’t.” The idea of anyone calling Severus dear just did not bode well.  
“Follow me then.” They left the room. “Severus was the apprentice to my father when he was your age. My father has shaped the Severus of today. Though, my fathers means of teaching his apprentice were archaic and violent.”  
“What exactly did he do to him?” she was careful not to call Severus by his first name in front of this woman. There was something about her that did not sit well with Eden. She could not even read Anita’s mind.   
“It would be easier for me to show you than to explain.” Anita led her down a flight of stairs in to a dark basement. “Lumos!” all the lights flashed on at once showing a dark and dank dungeon that reeked of rotting flesh and other unnamable things. There were contraptions used for surgery, cages, and tools for brewing, there were shackles and even the occasional bone that she hoped was of an animal and not a human. The smell was so horrid that she cast a scentless charm on her nose. Anita seemed to be happy in this room; lovingly touching the old mangled and rusted tools. “Father would force him to work down here under the tortured screams of his experiments.” She said smiling. “At times he would do things to Severus too. Have you seen the scars?” Eden shook her head no. This woman’s father was a serial killer/mad scientist and she was praising her father. What had Severus gotten her into?  
Anita finally led her out of the basement and up to another room. There was a bed in this room along with a desk and a dresser. Her clothes were put in already.  
“Eden, Julie will bring you dinner for now rest. You’ll need it.” Anita left and closed the door. Eden immediately put up the wards of protection to keep her from the woman and to only admit the house elf and Severus should he come for her. Julie came a little while later and brought her dinner and left. After finishing Julie took the tray and left.   
Eden inspected the room and thought it was okay for now. She sat at the desk and looked through the drawers. She accidently dropped a quill. When she went to pick it up she noticed a wood square beneath the desk. It was lighter than the rest of the desk. Moving the chair away she inspected the square and pushed it up on one side. A little notebook slid out from the other side on to the floor. She grabbed the book and opened. The first page read Property of the Half Blood Prince. Eden immediately knew it was Severus’ book. She opened the book but the pages were blank. It wasn’t till she flipped halfway through that the book flew from her hands and floated in midair in front of her. Eden stood and prepared for the worst. The book spun in the air and transformed in to an eighteen year old man. His hair was dark and so were his eyes and his skin was white as snow. He looked disheveled, beaten, and battered.  
“Who are you?” it was Severus all right.  
“Severus, I am Eden Caligo.” At the sound of his name he tensed even more.  
“I have never met you. How do you know my name?”  
“I am your apprentice. You meet me in the future.” Young Severus walked up to her and pinned her to the wall. He was only inches away from her face. He was even attractive young she thought to herself.  
“I would never gain an apprentice. Not after this bastard. You are lying.”  
“Would you like to do Legilimens?”  
Young Severus sneered at her. “No. Anyone willing to let another use that on them is not lying” he immediately relaxed. “What are you doing here anyway?”  
“Your older self sent me here to learn the art of silence.” Young Severus stood stock-still.  
“I’m so sorry.” He whispered to her. Eden could see the worry in his face. “Please, whatever you do keep your wits.”  
“What do you mean?” he wouldn’t tell her.  
“Just promise me this. Read this diary and if you make it out alive, give this book to my older self.”  
“I promise.” Young Severus walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek before transforming back in to the small diary. She picked the book off the floor and read through the now well-inked pages. He wrote about the experiments his master had him partake in. The use of children and other innocents had greatly disturbed but he could not do anything on pain of torture. Eden fitfully fell asleep that night.  
The next morning Julie woke her with breakfast and allowed her to bathe before taking her to a large library.  
“Will Anita be coming?”  
“No miss. But there is someone here that will keep you for the next few days.” Julie popped out and came back with a tray with cookies, tea, and two teacups. She stayed and at the corner of Eden’s eye she found a little movement. A child peeped out. “It’s all right Asher. She is a friend.” The child slowly walked up to Eden who went down on one knee. The child had to be around five or six years old.   
“Hello, my name is Eden. Yours is Asher, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“How old are you?” she said with a smile.  
“I am five years old. I’ll be six in…five months.” He had to count the months on his hands.  
“Well, aren’t you adorable.” She said as she cupped his chubby little face. She noted the dark eyes, dark hair and distinct nose. He looked a lot like Severus. “Is this your place to play?”  
“Yes, my room is over there.” He pointed to the far right. “But I stay in the library and read. Julie takes good care of me and keeps Anita from me.” Eden looked down at Julie. She had a pained look on her face.   
“Do you have any games we could play?”  
“I have chess, I’ll go get it.” She waited for Asher to be out of earshot.  
“Julie, explain! He looks a lot like Severus.”  
“Ms. Talbot will be away for the next few days and I thought it best you stay here with Asher. He is in fact Mr. Snape’s son but Mr. Snape doesn’t know of his existence. Julie keeps him safe and sound. Away from Ms. Talbot, she’s crazy and may hurt the child.” The child came bounding in with a wooden box he carried on his head. He placed the box on the coffee table and set up the pieces.   
“Which would you like to be Eden?” she felt for the child but she sat across from him.  
“I think I’ll be black.” They played four rounds of chess. Eden and Asher were an even match and each match lasted more than an hour. They did this for four days straight, playing chess and reading the multitude of books. Many of which she had never seen before. At the end of the four days Julie came to her after putting the boy in his room.  
“Ms. Caligo, Ms. Talbot will be here in a few hours. I know I am a mere house elf but I must ask you one thing. If you make it through what Ms. Talbot has waiting for you, can you take Asher and Julie away from here?” Eden was aghast. House elves never asked for favors. But realizing the gravity of the situation she considered this the exception.  
“Julie, if I make it out alive and sane, yes I will take the both of you from here.” Julie bowed her head.  
“Thank you miss.” And she popped out. Anita arrived an hour later. 

The next day Julie woke her and brought her breakfast and let her bathe.  
“Ms. Caligo, wear something that will not cause noise.” Taking this in to thought Eden put on a pair of thick leggings, a tank top and a pull over sweater and a pair of her ankle boots that she thought made her soundless when she walked. She also did not wear the normal jewelry that she wore. Eden rolled up the sleeves of her sweater and the elf was amazed at her tattoos. Noticing the small house elf’s amazed look.  
“It’s a long story. If I make it out of here alive I’ll tell you about them.” Eden then followed Julie down to two large wooden doors. Their walk was slow as if Julie did not want Eden to go to this room. When they made it there Julie looked like she was about to burst in to tears. And so she had. “I am to leave you here. Ms. Talbot will be here soon and will tell you what to do, but for now don’t go through those doors or touch them. I hope to see you again.” The house elf popped away leaving Eden there alone.  
Anita arrived five minutes later. “Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” She said. Suddenly the doors opened and Anita shoved her in and closed the doors again. Eden tried her hardest using her own brute strength and her magic to yank the doors open but noting happened. She turned around to find another exit but this room was windowless. At the far end was a large clock near the ceiling. Underneath it were a series of steps. She ran over to see if the clock itself was a kind of hidden door but realized that the steps were not steps at all but mechanical tracks and the clock did not budge when she used her magic.   
“You will now begin you training Eden.” Came Anita’s voice. There was a loudspeaker somewhere in the room. It was then that she noticed the other clocks on the walls. All different types and designs. “Severus was mine and will always be mine.” What was this woman talking about? “I was supposed to be his apprentice and his lover. You do not deserve this.” At that Eden was hit by a sudden burst of something invisible and was thrown back on to the floor on her back. She tried to move but was pinned down.   
At once all the clocks struck and a cacophony of noise echoed in the room becoming louder and louder. At first the sound was just loud for her but the tempo got to a loud shrill before stopping. She wasn’t sure she lost her hearing. She lay there on the floor for a few minutes before trying to get up again. This time she was able to stand and looked around for their power sources. She could not budge any of the clocks from their walls. She could not destroy them with normal spells. Eden finally to go in to her Valkyrie form and see if that helped nothing was destroyed. A wave of noise came again this time twice as loud and gaining in intensity quickly. It caused her Valkyrie form to flicker in and out. She was on the floor screaming in pain trying to cast a Muffliato charm of the room and her ears. Both came to no avail. The noise subsided leaving Eden in tears.   
“You will suffer and then I will kill you. Do you like my torture device? My father would be so proud.” Came Anita’s voice. Eden could hear the pleasure in her voice. Unable to speak Eden gave her the finger and once again the noise came again.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sat in his quarters waiting for the week to be up so he could get Eden. But for some reason he did not feel right. His chest felt heavy and he could not exactly explain why. He tried to figure it out but just brushed it off. Severus finished grading scrolls and then relaxed on his sofa with a bottle of firewhiskey. It only took two full glasses before he nodded off to sleep. He was in a large white room. It was familiar to him he noted. He walked around a bit before seeing a blackened figure ahead of him. He’d had this dream before. So, Severus walked to the figure but this time the figure was on the floor writing in agony.   
Severus tried his hardest to calm the form but it came to no avail. What he did notice though was that the once inky smoky form was now solid and clearly showed a female form. A very familiar one he thought. The hair was spread on the ground. He tried everything he could think of but ended up holding the body. It was then that he noticed the hair of the form. It had gone from black to white and on its arms were stripes of white. It had turned in to Eden in her Valkyrie form.   
“Eden what’s wrong. Answer me!” he ordered but there was no sound. He couldn’t see a face but knew enough it was she. It was then that the forms hands had gone to where its ears were and turned towards Severus and screamed an audible piercing scream.  
“SEVERUS!” Severus was immediately awake and it was daylight outside. He grabbed his wand and robes and ran for the apparition point and left for Eden.


	6. Chapter 6

Eden lay on the floor of the room for two days and was in pain. She could not think straight. She was close to loosing her mind. Tears streaked her face as blood slowly dripped from her ears. She had lost all control of herself. It was as if this spell that was cast on her every few minutes was like the Cruciatus curse. Her long black hair was matted and she had uncontrollably soiled her clothing. She was bloody from her convulsions and from scratching herself. Eden did not see this torture coming to end save for death. It was a surprise that she was even conscious.

Severus, on his way out had told Minerva of what had happened and she immediately alerted the aurors office. They would be there soon, but Severus knew he could get there faster than them. He pounded on the door and was met by the small house elf who wordlessly and quickly led him to the two great doors.  
“Save her please. She screams for you. Ms. Talbot won’t stop.” Julie cried out. Julie immediately popped out and found Asher in the library. “Mr. Snape is here. Let’s go.” The little boy quickly gathered his things in a bag and took Julies hand. They waited nearby the door in a protective soundproof bubble as they watched Severus finally cause the door to explode in to bits. The sound coming from the door hit him and Severus did a Muffliato charm on his ears. It had actually worked. He found the flickering black form of Eden on the ground. He quickly removed his robe and enveloped her in it and carried her out of the room.   
It was then that the aurors showed up and at the same time the house elf and the little boy appeared.   
“Ms. Caligo said she’d save us from Ms. Talbot.”  
“Grab on.” As the aurors searched the house for Anita the house elf and the little boy grabbed on to either leg of Severus and all four apperated to the apparition point at the front gates of Hogwarts. They walked through the gate and Severus walked through the halls of the school passing students who quickly moved out of the way. They knew it was Eden wrapped in their potions professors robe and followed behind. He quickly made it to the infirmary.  
“Poppy!” he yelled. No answer “POPPY!”  
“What the hell Severus you….” She stopped when she saw the bundle in his arms. “This way Severus.” He placed her on a cot and unwrapped her. She writhed and screamed grabbing her ears. “Is she under the cruciatus curse?” asked poppy frantically.  
“No.” Came the voice of the house elf that put her hands on Eden’s ears. She had spoken a quick spell and something akin to earmuffs were placed on her ears. Eden had immediately relaxed and was in a sound slumber right away. Severus, Poppy and Minerva all stared at the house elf in amazement. “Ms. Talbot forced me to put a spell on the clocks in the room to go off really loudly. It was a torture device designed to drive Ms. Caligo insane. The noise is also triggered by movement and the slightest sound.” Understanding the problem Poppy left and returned with three vials. A blood replenisher, a skin healer and another made specifically for healing ears. The first two draughts she forced down Eden’s throat, rubbing her throat so she would swallow. The third she asked the help of Severus. He silenced everything in the room as the elf removed each muff to allow poppy to drop the drops in either ear. Then placed the earmuffs back on and let her sleep and Severus raised the silencing charm.  
“This is all my fault. I should not have sent her there.” Groaned Severus as he sat on the chair besides her holding her hand. Poppy quickly cast a scourgify spell and changed her soiled clothing in to a gown. The house elf sat at the head of the bed as the little boy curled up beside her. Minerva and Poppy left them there. Severus watched and then noticed the small child beside her.  
“Julie. Who is this little boy?”  
“Julie was told he was your son. But I don’t think he is.” She said sadly. “Mr. Snape and master Asher look alike but are not father and son.” Then Julie remembered something. She silently popped out and then came back ten minutes later with Eden’s belongings (plus the book she had stashed in the bottom of her bag. “Ms. Caligo’s things Mr. Snape. And Julie is happy to inform you that Ms. Talbot has been found and arrested.” At that he relaxed some.   
For a week Severus, Asher, and Julie stood watch over Eden. Umbraslan, Eden’s familiar who was not allowed to travel with her, stood his ground in front of the infirmary. At first students were afraid of him but when they saw that the now full-grown lion was kind to the entire faculty they warmed to him as well. They would pet him and hug him and leave him meaty treats. By her third day there her ears had healed almost perfectly and the earmuffs could be removed. She was no longer sensitive to sound.   
It was not until seven days after being brought in that she regained consciousness. Severus was passed out with his head resting on his arms on the side of her bed. Asher was curled up on her other side and Julie was at her feet. Eden raised her hand and placed it on Severus’ head and ran her fingers through his hair. Feeling a hand on his head Severus slowly woke up. He sat up and stared in to the brown eyes and smiled.  
“You’re awake.” He said as he moved closer and ran his fingers through her hair.  
“You came for me.” she whispered. She slowly sat up trying not to wake up Julie and Asher and leaned over and hugged her potions master as he picked her up and held her in his arms.  
“I’m so sorry. That was not supposed to happen.”  
“I know Severus.” She whispered. “The woman is crazy for you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She said she was supposed to be your apprentice and lover. She’s bat shit crazy. Did you promise yourself to her?”  
“No, never! Not after what her and her father did.”  
“Good.” And Eden wrapped her arms around him tighter. “Now we have things we have to talk about.”  
“And that is?”  
“Asher and a small notebook of yours that I found in the house.”  
“I didn’t leave a notebook there.” He was confused. Eden scooted back on to the bed.  
“Hand me my bag please.” He placed the bag gingerly on her lap. At the sound of the clasps banging against each other Asher and Julie woke up. Asher propelled himself in to her arms as Julie happily jumped on the end of the bed. “Julie, stop that.” And she did.  
“Julie’s just so happy you’re awake.” Asher did not say a word but she could hear him silently crying in to her shoulder and she held him close.   
“Severus at the bottom of my bag is a notebook. Open it.” He dug to the bottom where he felt the book and pulled it out. It was a black book much like the one Tom Riddle used as a horcrux. “Open it.” He did so and was met by his own handwriting. He stared at the book. Unbeknownst to him Minerva and Poppy had come and stood there quietly. Severus turned to the middle page and the book shot from his hand and turned in to a very young Severus. Grown Severus stood and stared at his younger self.  
“You kept your promise Eden.”  
“I always do.”  
“What is this?” asked Grown Severus.  
“It seems apparently that either your master or Anita made a horcrux without you knowing. He is a missing part of you.”  
“I was done while we were unconscious. Anita took a piece of you and created me and locked me away in this book. Julie hid the book from Anita afterwards so that I could be returned to you one day.” Explained young Severus. “Take my hand.” Young Severus held out his hand. Grown Severus hesitantly took it and at the joining of their hands there was a bright light and the two were now one. Severus seemed to change a little. Maybe look a little younger and relaxed.   
“How did they do this without my knowledge?”  
“To be honest I don’t know but she split you one more time.”  
“What do you mean? There’s another horcrux?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where?”  
“Right here.”  
“What?”  
“I suspected as much when I saw Asher.” She removed the little boy and placed the now sniffling child on her lap. “Asher is not your name is it?”  
“No, it’s Severus. I’m sorry I lied.” He began crying again.  
“It’s okay little one.” She said as she held him close again. “Anita tried to make another you as the book was hidden. Before you left and killed her father she pulled another horcrux from you and created this child. Once again Julie hid him away. You left and she couldn’t create another.” Eden held the child and kissed him on his head. Grown Severus wished it were him she was doing that too. But then realized technically she was. “It’s time for you to be one child.” She whispered.  
“I don’t want to. I want to stay with you.” Eden smiled.  
“You aren’t going anywhere. You’ll be with big Severus and therefore with me. Okay?” the child nodded and she stood him in front of her and kissed his tears away. “Ready?” he nodded again and faced Grown Severus and took his hand. Another burst of bright light and Severus was now whole. Under the weight of the emotion of those lost parts of his souls he crumpled and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his head in her lap.   
Minerva and Poppy backed away leaving the two alone. Severus had gotten up and lay in the bed next to Eden crying in to her chest. The five-year-old child in him was still crying and she comforted him. It took him a few minutes to compose himself. Finally he sat up and looked in her eyes. He couldn’t stop himself. He crawled a little higher till he was fully over her and kissed her. She was not surprised by this but wrapped her arms around him lovingly. He was not greedy in his kiss but showed his love for her in how reverently he kissed her. It was a few minutes before they pulled apart. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair and on her cheek. He thought her name appropriate. Eden Caligo she was beautiful as the biblical garden and her hair was that of thick darkness. There was something at this realization that was pulling at his thought. Then there was a clearing of the throat.  
“May I come in?” asked Poppy.  
“Yes.” Answered Eden. Poppy quickly ran a diagnostic over her and then called Minerva in.  
“She’ll be okay but needs to stay here to regain her energy.” At that Severus finally remembered what it was that was familiar. He pulled out the necklace and took it off holding the sapphire pendant.  
“Bona iure hortus.” He commanded. Minerva, Poppy and Severus watched as the blue stone liquefied and hit Eden in the chest. Her eyes slowly closed as the blue liquid entered her. She could feel it through her veins. Her body arched as if in pleasure and then she relaxed and opened her eyes and sat back up.  
“Severus!” she said as she looked at him. “Move.” Thinking she was going to retch he did just that instead she jumped out of bed and magically changed in to her normal clothing. Poppy tried to get her to lie back down. “Woman I’m fine. Watch me.” she removed the separation curtains and to the amazement of the other students in the infirmary she did a series of cartwheels. “See, I’m fine. Severus, where did you get my pendant? I have been searching for that.”   
“It just appeared in my hand one day.”  
“When?” asked Minerva.  
“The day you gave me her file.”  
“You two were fated to complete each other.” Said Minerva. Eden walked back to Severus and threw her arms around him and kissed him. No one noticed one of the students sneak out and pass on the information that Eden was better and that she kissed Professor Snape. Eden stood still long enough to let Poppy do a full diagnostic, which restated the fact that she was back to her normal self.   
“How is this pendant special to you?” asked Severus. She reached forward and took the pendant and placed it around her neck.  
“It is the only thing I have of my mother. She died giving birth to me and when I was ten one of the women at the orphanage gave it to me explaining that my mother wore it when I was born and she died. Upon her death the inscription changed and read Bona iure hortus. It simply means the property of the rightful garden.” Minerva was confused. “Minerva in the Christian, Jewish and Muslim tradition “Eden” refers to The Garden of Eden, the place of pleasure.” Minerva’s eyes widened. She realized who Eden’s mother was.  
“Your mother was Nyx Caligo.”  
“Yes.” She said with a smile. The name Nyx Caligo was a simple way of saying it. It was more like Empress Nyx of Atlantis. No one knew what to do. “Don’t spread the info around please I am the last of us and I don’t want anyone coming after me.” But once again no one noticed another student sneak out and relay the information to the waiting student body outside the infirmary doors. “I think I am going to go for a walk.”  
“Would you like some company?” asked Severus.  
“I would love some.” She took his hand and they headed for the large double doors. The doors swung open and a riotous cheer from the students met the two. Umbraslan, so happy to see his mistress up and about, jumped and wrapped his paws around her neck as if to hug her. “It’s been a while Umbra.” She whispered in to his full mane as she hugged the black lion back. He dropped back down to the ground and stood beside Eden.  
“ALL HAIL EMPRESS EDEN OF ATLANTIS.” Came a student’s voice. Her eyes widened and the students answered with a loud, “HAIL EDEN EMPRESS OF ATLANTIS.” Then silence fell.  
“Oh jeez. You all weren’t supposed to know. Ah well!” Eden and Severus stepped forward hand in hand and the students parted for them to pass. They left the castle and headed for the edge of the lake near a tree. They stood there and watched the light of the sun ripple on the lake. A light wind created mini waves. Eden did not say a word but she wrapped her arms around him. At five foot ten inches tall Eden was able to rest her head on the top of his shoulder and kiss his neck.  
“What is this for?”  
“Everything.”  
“Hmm?”  
“For taking me in as an apprentice, for saving me, for rejuvenating me, for kissing me. It’s been a while since I’ve felt this alive.”   
“Oh.” Eden removed her head from his shoulders and looked in to his black eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist. She’s the perfect height for me. I don’t have to bend to kiss her and fits so perfectly in my arms. Thought Severus to himself. I refuse to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

One Year Later  
A year later Eden had completed her apprenticeship and became a Master of Potions under Severus Snape. Though, unlike most, she did not leave. After saving her life and they professing their love for each other, Eden decided to stay and alternate taking classes. He would teach the fifth through seventh years and she would get the first through fourth years. Minerva, being the only one allowed to do so, made an extra classroom in Hogwarts to accommodate the new arrangement. She also made new quarters for Severus and Eden to live in together comfortably.   
Eden and Severus had wed before their second Christmas and honeymooned on the quiet tropical island of St. Vincent. It was far from anything Severus knew but it was a warm respite for the both of them. They had returned after the holidays and resumed classes. They were lucky enough that the students who loved both of them and feared both of them did not ask any questions of what they did, considering what they did would have been of the, x-rated nature.   
So one quiet Saturday afternoon in March while it rained Eden sat on the sofa in their living room after finally finishing her grading. She read a new book on potions while she watched Severus from the corner of her eye grading some poor seventh years scroll. She sighed.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Hmm, nothing. Just kind of happy I was just an apprentice and not a student of yours is all.”  
“Well, it’s not my fault their dunderheads.”  
“It’s not their fault you asked such a vague question.” She retorted. She could see the look of anger in his face but didn’t care.  
“How dare you? What, do you coddle your students in class?”  
“No. But I am not vague in my questions and I don’t assign an obscene length. You’re torturing yourself and them with these essays.”  
“Whatever.” He said. In that word alone he had angered her. She picked up a pillow from off the sofa and tossed it at him, hitting him in the head and hands. She stood to leave. Severus gave her an evil leer.  
“You should know never to answer me that way, I am not a student.” She ground out. She turned and walked out of their chambers and proceeded to walk off her anger around the castle.   
Unbeknownst to everyone in the castle a man lurked at the edge of the forbidden forest in the driving rain. He had detected her movements and waited for it to be total darkness before he made his move. She had found his father, a death eater, and killed him. He could never forgive her for that. He would make her suffer for it.  
Eden made her way out to the edge of the lake and sat on the grass as she watched the sky turn black not realizing the danger she was in. Severus on the other hand sat there a moment and realized his error and set out to search for her. He walked the halls before he finally found her sitting in the rain. Why would you sit in the rain my love? He thought to himself. It was then that he saw the figure approaching her lifting its wand. He bolted for her.   
Eden heard the rustling if the grass and figured it was Severus coming to make amends. She didn’t say a word but felt the tip of a wand at her throat. She turned towards the figure and immediately realized it wasn’t Severus. It took her a second to react and jump out of the way as a burst of magic left the wand missing her by mere millimeters. Eden suspected a killing curse.  
With a flick of her wrist a barrier went up and covered them. The sound of the killing curse missing her and causing a loud crack as it hit the tree behind her caused interest as students and faculty ran outside and to windows to see what was going on.  
“Who are you?” she asked fully on guard.  
“I am Alfred Morgan. You hunted and killed my father. I am here to kill you.” He answered. Eden, knowing this was the wrong situation, couldn’t help but remember that line from Princess Bride and smirked a little.  
“Oh, you’re the son of a Death Eater.” She stated. Just then Eden could see Severus and Minerva running towards her to defend her. They hadn’t noticed the barrier that was up and they both slammed in to it. Alfred turned to the sound and laughed and then stopped.  
“Severus Snape, you traitor.” He went to through a curse at Severus but it dissipated when it hit the barrier. Alfred was confused.  
“This fight is between me and you.”  
“Fine then, pull out your wand and we’ll duel.” At this she raised an eyebrow and stood up straight.  
“You must not know who I am.” Alfred wordlessly through a curse at her, which she easily parried with just a wave of her hand. They continued with this when he momentarily disappeared and grabbed one of the near by students.  
“Who are you? Why do you not use a wand?”  
“I am a Valkyrie. I thought you would have known that since you came looking for me. We don’t require wands, never have. Now would you let her go please?”  
“No. Which one are you?” she was about to answer when he levitated the child in the air and preceded to Crucio her. At this Eden had lost all patience.  
“I am the Valkyrie de mort and the only one dying today will be you.” She was able to undo the magic and get the child and placed her in Severus’ arms. “Take care of her and do not interfere.” Severus watched, as her beautiful brown eyes had turned completely black as she walked away and towards Alfred he watched as she turned in to the Valkyrie. The barrier that had been placed had widened forcing all to back away.   
Eden’s skin had turned black as the tattoos turned white. Her hair turned completely white and from her back sprouted a pair of very large black wings. Severus did not know of the wings but was beginning to feel that fear he had when Voldemort was still alive. From her hand a long black rod had formed and at either end a scythe facing opposite directions.  
“What are you?” whispered Alfred. She could still hear him even though he was half a football pitch away.  
“I am the Valkyrie de mort, the angel of death.” And at that she swung her scythe. Alfred dodged and moved further away but she was easily upon him. He threw a curse at her, which forced her back a bit but did not slow her down. Back and forth they went. Where her scythe hit the ground the grass had died. Finally they were fully separated and Eden had grown impatient. She finally mustered her energy and with one stroke the rod of the scythe had elongated while she swung. The Scythe swung through his midsection and his arms fell to his sides. He stood there a second before falling to his knees and staring blankly at her. She swung the other end of the scythe through him and his body fell to the side. The scythe disappeared as she stood there looking at what she had done.   
Eden changed back in to her normal self and smiled slightly before she fell to the ground in agony. From afar Severus could see her pain and rushed towards her but the barrier was still up. He banged on it calling for her to let it down but she didn’t. She had a reason. What she had told no one including Severus was how she got the tattoos on her arm. She never told them how they appeared. With every kill she made, and she was usually sent to kill the strongest, a tattoo was to etch itself on her skin as if she were getting a full tattoo but with the pain exaggerated. To make it worse the tattoos were to be even on both arms should for some reason she lose one, the evidence was on the other. It was her penance and something she could not get out of.   
So, Eden lay there on the ground crying and screaming in pain. The students watched and cried for her, so did Severus. She looked towards Severus and raised her hand. The cravat around Severus’ neck untied and flew towards Eden. Magically she split it in two and wrapped the two pieces of fabric around the wounds. She was still in pain but could at least stop the profuse bleeding. Due to the pain, the large waste of energy and loss of blood Eden fainted on to the grass curled in a ball. The barrier was gone and Severus was able to rush to her.  
“Eden!” he yelled, but there was no answer. He could at least tell she was still alive and breathing. Severus quickly picked her up and for the second time ever carried her to the infirmary where Poppy tried to heal her. After about an hour Poppy called him in.  
“Severus there isn’t much I could do. She won’t die and her energy will be back quickly but the wounds will heal like muggle wounds. I don’t know what curse that man through at her.” Severus stood silently a moment. It all made sense to him now.  
“It’s not a curse he through at her but rather one put on her a while ago. Those tattoos are penance for the lives she has taken to rid the world of Death Eaters and as such she has to suffer.” He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “There is nothing more you can do Poppy, but thank you.” At that she left the two alone. He gently caressed Eden’s cheek and she moved her head at his touch.  
“So you figured it out. Good thing I heal quickly.” She said weakly with a smile. Eden opened her eyes and scooted over. “Why don’t you stay with me for the night here?”  
“Sure.” He lay down and wrapped his arms around her. “I hope you never have to go through this pain again.” He whispered.  
“I hope so too.” She whispered back. She remembered the time she was contracted to kill him. And she’s glad that she didn’t. Eden rolled to her side and kissed his lips.

The End.


End file.
